


You Are Who You Are

by CathInTheBox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, It's more like the OC can talk and use spirits, Multi, Necromancy, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Spirits/ghosts touching and not in the bad way so dont worry, determination to keep living, mentions of blood and death and all that, spirits/ghosts kinda, will be adding more tags as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathInTheBox/pseuds/CathInTheBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being "special" can bring so many changes, whether is it good or bad, only time can tell.</p><p>But you are pretty sure that falling for a certain loud skeleton is not a good idea, specially since you where told all your life you would never be loved or be worth someones time...You are certain you don't stand to his level either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_You’re useless!_  
_You’re incompetent!_  
_Are you even worth something?_  
_Why were you even born?_

 

She ran as fat as she could, tripping in her way with roots that were above ground from all those trees that where around her, trying really hard to get away from all the voices that she could still heard, it was as if they were stuck inside her head, hearing at again and again and again.

 

It was unbearable really, she really wanted them to stop, because everything they said was true, since she was little she knew it from the start, not having a family or friends that could help or protect her and in some way it was her own fault, she just had run away from things like that because it always ended the same way, they would try to interact with her but they would just felt creeped out whenever they saw her speaking alone to no one believing she was really weird.  
And she was weird. Or at least special.

 

The true is since the day she was born she had this ability to not just communicate with the non-living but also get the help of them as long as she had a charm of sorts with the blood or hair of her contractor, so far she had five and they were only of animals since spirits from humans were the worst o really, they were just not of any help.  
She had learned that when she had the help of one of them years ago, never again.

 

But now? All that was behind her, the town where she grew up had ended up vanishing her with their harsh words that at that point were true in her mind.

 

By the time the thought of slowing her speed was in her mind, she tripped for the last time and with such bad luck ,or maybe good luck? She ended up being at the end of a cliff, feeling how everything around her was passing really fast, she didn’t scream, just her hand was extended in front of her as if she had wanted to grab a branch of a tree and try and stop the inevitable, being that moment when she realized that maybe, no…

  
…that she really wanted to keep living.

 

**-=-=-=-**

 

-BROTHER! THERE IS SOMEONE SLEEPING AT THE EDGE OF THE LAKE. IS IT THAT COMFORTABLE TO SLEEP IN WATER?  
The girl coughed and inhaled deeply when she could feel again air in her lungs, opening her eyes a bit to see next to her for a brief moment a canine figure, its tail wagging happily before disappearing , making the girl to smile lightly and then extend one of her hands to the pendants that were around her neck, making her relax for a moment.

 

-i don’t know, maybe it is bro

 

Or at least that was her thought in being relaxed, the voices that she could hear near her made her be on alert, making her try her hardest to try and stand up until she felt it, such pain so intense that made her cry out. Had she broken her arm or shoulder? She hoped not, but it was really hard to feel the tips of her fingers with that arm, which wasn’t really a good sign, thinking just the worst of it.

 

-OH NO BROTHER, ARE THEY ALRIGHT?! – the sound of footsteps coming near her made her close tightly her eyes, thinking they were some villagers from her town and that they were going to kick her and leave her to her own. If she could, she would of made herself into a small ball but the little waves of pain in her arm made her remember she couldn’t user her only way of self-defense. The only thing at that moment that she could do was so primitive but it was something she tended to do, and that was to make soft hurt noises, as if she was an animal in pain, and to think that before falling she wanted to keep living.

 

Live. She still wanted that, with only 20 years she wanted a future.

 

Just thinking about that gave her enough determination to use her non injured arm to hold between her fingers some small rocks before throwing it weakly forward, the sound of footsteps stopping. Those pitiful hurt noises turned into angry growls, trying to use her good arm to lift herself in a sitting position, not even sure what other parts of her body where in the same or worst condition as her other arm.

 

-Get away…I…I’m n-not afraid to attack y-you- the words where growled out, succeeding in sitting finally, feeling for the first time her clothes wet and heavy because of it, but that didn’t matter, her good arm was nesting with so much care her broken arm, making her gasp softly in pain, her spine going forward a bit at that.

 

-IT’S A HUMAN BROTHER! WE DO NOT WANT TO HARM YOU, AFTER ALL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ONLY WISH TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH HUMANS AND EVERYONE THAT WISHES MY FRIENDSHIP!- it was at that moment that she lifted her eyes after flinching for the yelling to stare better at the voice who she though was actually going to hurt her, staying still for a long moment, blinking rapidly just to end up squinting them, making sure she was seeing right.

 

In front of her was a skeleton or to be precise two skeletons, one of them, the one that was doing the yelling was maybe more than six feet tall, thin and using some kind of costume that she wasn’t sure how to describe it, maybe exotic? The second skeleton was way smaller, perhaps not even being close to five feet, they seemed more to the side of chubby, but was that even possible for a skeleton? Maybe the clothes made it seem like that, after all they were using some kind of blue parka with a fluffy collar, some black shorts with white stripes on the sides, so far it seemed the small skeleton was the best dressed of the two if it weren’t for those pink slippers of course.

 

-…What?- the question left her lips as she kept staring at them for a long moment before searching her surroundings with a bit of concern.-What…what are you?- she really didn’t mean to sound offensive with a question like that but even when she was in pain, scared and so confused, above all that she was really curious , which it had always been part of her to be like that, it was something she couldn’t help herself really.

 

The two skeletons stared at each other for a moment as if they were debating what to do or say in that situation and by the looks of it the tallest one started walking again to get closer to her but that only made her jump and try and use both arms to slide backwards, an indescribable pain making all her senses go numb to the point where she really couldn’t take it and fainted because of it, not even hearing herself scream in pain before landing on her back, letting the darkness consume her vision.


	2. Chapter 2

_-I’m really scared, Loky._

**_-You shouldn’t be, Kath, everything is going to be okay –_ ** _the animal purred its words while being pet on top of the small girls lap, it was happy even when it could only feel a light but significant warmth from her hand all over its body._

_-But…If not? What if I end up not being adopted? –the ten year old stared at its companion before sighing lightly, trying to rub her own eyes before letting her black straight bangs cover her eyes that were already filled with tears, trying her best to hold them back._

**_-Come on, it’s not that bad really-_ ** _the animal jumped out of her lap and sat in front of her, staring at her intensely before starting to lick its paw. **– Remember that you will always have me by your side no matter where you go, I’ll always be family.**_

_The girl stared at the black translucent cat for a moment before smiling and nodding, petting its head with love._

 

-=-=-=-

 

Slowly she opened her eyes, feeling a bit disorientated and worry, not really sure of her surroundings , just annoyed at the bright light that was making her eyes burn a bit, a soft grunt escaping her lips before she tried to cover her eyes with her arm, at that moment noticing it was a bit heavier than she was used to it, making her frown and finally stare at the offending weight just to notice that it was simply in a cast, especially around her wrist and forearm.

 

-Huh?

 

 _-You are not that bright when you are just awake, right? –_ that familiar voice made her move her un injured arm and move it at where she felt the sudden weight of the thing on top of her, trying to make it move , succeeding but a bit mad at the same time,  because it had moved by itself instead of her moving it away.

 

-It’s good to know that despise everything, you are still a being freaking cat, Loky.

 

 _-I’m offended, When have I ever stopped being one? Me being a ghost doesn’t mean I will stop being a cat.-_ the soft yet purring sound of a laughter could be heard coming out of the black cat that was by that time beside the young woman’s feet, watching her sit herself up with help of her good arm on top of the stretcher where she was brought to. The truth is, if it were for him he would of explored the place where they were now and check out on the things that had brought them there but he preferred to let his curiosity to die and stay with the girl while she slept, protecting her even though he couldn’t have done anything useful but the thought was there, right?

 

-Just…Just tell me where are we?- she had ended rolling her eyes at that answer, but was now inspecting her surroundings, it was definitely not  like her village’s hospital but kind of had a similarity which made her just a bit more confused, her good hand resting on top of the cast, caressing it before her dark gaze was on the cat who was staring at the door. At that moment she lifted her black eyes to stare at the door, noticing that there was someone there, the tall skeleton from before but this time accompanied by someone that seemed kind of reptilish but yellow.

 

-O-oh I see y-you are aw-awake now- the human just shrugged lightly, hiding her eyes with her bangs  before nodding ,  a bit weirded out to see creatures never before seen.  Was it true that she was indeed crazy as everyone had told her since always? Maybe the fall had affected her head in some way?

 

-Am I dead? –she ended up asking, but not at the creatures in front of her, staring intently at the cat that by that moment was licking its paw before moving it to clean its ear.

 

_-If you were dead you wouldn’t have a cast, dummy._

 

-But…I’m seeing things I shouldn’t.

 

-Um…ex-excuse me? Wh-Who are y-you talking t-to?

 

-WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE HUMAN, ALPHYS? WHY ARE THY SPEAKING TO THE AIR?

 

The girl just stared at those two for a long moment, squinting her dark eyes before ending in her just scratching her head, closing her eyes.- Sorry, I was talking to no one.

 

_-Hey._

 

-It’s just I’m …Surprised? I guess, I’ve never seen in my life…What are you?- How could she call them? Did they even had a name? Was it wrong of her to had asked them that? She didn’t think it was.

 

-Oh…um w-we are mon-monsters.

 

A loud laugh escaped her lips before she covered her mouth with her hand, feeling heat in her cheeks, embarrassed about just laughing like that, but when they mentioned they were ‘monsters‘ was simply funny, monsters for her were the people in the village she grew, those were truly monsters. Still, she apologized under her breath and let them go near her when they asked her, not really having any problem at all, after all, these people were the ones that brought her here and for the looks of it had patched her up.

 

-I’m n-not that go-good with hum-human anatomy yet b-but your arm s-should be fin-fine if you rest and e-eat well- while she was being examined , she had noticed that the skeleton was staring at her or her cast most likely, seriously, he had no eyes, she could just guess where he was staring at, he was even quiet and looked worried which it seemed out of character after just meeting him for the second time, so far he had gave this vibe of being energetic.

 

-Thank you so much…you shouldn’t haven’t even worried about me.

 

-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING HUMAN? OF COURSE WE SHOULD WORRY ABOUT YOU, SPECIALLY WHEN YOU SEEMED SO SCARED AND H-HURT…ALPHYS, ARE YOU SURE THAT THE HUMAN WOULD BE FINE?- the girl couldn’t help herself jump at the sudden boom of the skeleton’s voice, she was so relaxed letting her defenses down even, but that sudden scare turned into a an annoyed frown, cheeks pink because she had been so careless.

 

-Easy…It’s okay, it’s just a fracture, I’m gonna be fine in like two or three months, right? –her eyes were now on the doctor, or so she assumed she was one, looking how nervous she was but nodding her head in the end. –See?- she wasn’t even sure why she was trying to calm down the skeleton, she didn’t knew him! Of course she had seen him before blacking out but just that, but it seem her words did work and it seemed to put him at ease, even getting some pats on her back, making her lift her head to stare at him, hearing from below a growl from her companion which ended in her petting its head, trying to calm him down.

 

-HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW? I DON’T THINK IT’S POSSIBLE TO TOUCH THE AIR.

 

-Oh, um, no, I…I’m sorry, it’s just something I do when I’m nervous – she lied, watching everything else but those two, not even at the cat that was staring at her, offended mostly about that.

 

-NYEH HEH HEH HEH! IT IS OK HUMAN, FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD GET NERVOUS IF I WAS IN FRONT OF SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME! I MUST ADMIT THOUGH IT IS QUITE CURIOUS YOU WAY OF COPING WITH IT.

 

-Heh…yeah, curious –she muttered before shaking her head-…but anyway, I think I should be going now – and without thinking it too much she started to get of the stretcher only to tense up completely when some gloved hand where grabbing her, ending with her even being lift up and being held in the air for a moment, her dark eyes staring at who was holding her. –What?

 

-YOU CAN’T LEAVE! YOU ARE STILL INJURED! AND IT IS FOR THAT REASON THAT I, THE ALMIGHTY PAPYRUS IS OFFERING YOU TO STAY WITH MY BROTHER AND ME UNTIL YOUFEEL ALL BETTER. – she was pretty sure that the skeleton’s, his name being Papyrus it seemed, smile got even bigger but her eyes just shrank  and tried, without moving that much her cast, to try and get away from him.

 

-No no no no no no – shaking her head fast, she wasn’t even sure where she was! Before all else she could be really close of her village to be found out or worst, hearing about her even though it was something she didn’t care really, but it was simply something she wanted to evade, it was troublesome having one village on her bad side to have another one too, she didn’t want to keep suffering from the abuse any longer.

 

-I’m gonna be fine! A-Also! You don’t even know m-

 

-WHAT IS YOUR NAME HUMAN?

 

-Ehrm…Kathryn? But that’s not the cas-

 

-NYEH HEH HEH HEH! BUT NOW I KNOW YOUR NAME AND YOU KNOW MINE, I HAVE COMPLETED THE STEPS FOR US TO PASS TO NEXT LEVEL OF FRIENDSHIP!

 

Kathryn stared at the skeleton for a long moment, as if another head had grown him or two more, ending in her rubbing her face and breathing deeply, yeap, she started to feel a light headache appear and she was set on to refuse the offer.

 

_-Just accept it, who knows, maybe it could be a new start for us._

 

That got her to close her mouth for a bit longer, she knew Loky was just looking out for her, but she had her reasons to not be that comfortable:

 

First, she really didn’t know that much about monsters except from some fairytales that were passed on her village which she had heard and read when younger about, her place of birth wasn’t really one to socialize with other places or speak that much about the exterior, they were after all a bit more hidden than other villages or towns.

 

Second, what if they ate humans?

 

That thought alone made her really scared, she wasn’t really chubby or appetizing at all, she was even sure she would taste horrible, but she couldn’t confirmed if they did that or not, making her lift her eyes and stare at the skeleton that hadn’t let go of her yet, he even moved her a bit to hold her better without crushing her against himself. Kath ended just shrugging again and nodding her head in defeat, it couldn’t hurt to give it…no, give him a chance, right?

 

-Ok, fine, I’ll go with you.

 

-FANTASTIC! THIS WILL BE A GREAT OPPORTUNITY FOR YOU TO EAT M-

 

-But! –she cut him off be lifting a finger to his face, making him shut up for a moment and staring at her with curiosity, even blinking and waiting for her to continue.

 

_“What the hell? How can he even blink?”_

 

Shaking her head a bit, that was certainly not the right time or place to ask questions of that kind, she had to focus on her other thoughts.

 

-As soon as I’m fine, I’m leaving, got it? Also, even if I’m injured I’ll do some chores, as cleaning and such –that seemed like a right way of payment, right? - Those are my terms for staying with you, take it or leave it.

 

It seemed that got Papyrus to think about it for a moment, moving the human in his arms before leaving her on the floor, nodding in the end.

 

-VERY WELL HUMAN! YOU HAVE A DEAL!

 

It was at that moment that a soft sigh escaped at their side, making them both stare at Alphys that had been quiet after trying to say something, but she just let the interaction between those two continue. Once she noticed she had their attention, she couldn’t help herself and blush, feeling really embarrassed now.

 

-Oh it-it’s nothing, I’m j-just happy th-that you are staying in t-the end. J-just don’t make mu-much movement o-okay? If you ev-ever feel pain j-just call me…Oh! Uhm, I’m A-Alphys by the way.

 

-Thanks Alphys- the girl stared at the skeleton for a moment and then her eyes were roaming the stretcher noting that Loky was gone, making her lift her good hand and have a hold of the pendants , making her feel calm and safe.

 

-LET US GO AT ONCE HUMAN!- she didn’t have time to process that she was being lift and hold again against clothed ribs, just making sure to hold herself tightly to anything not really wanting to fall down from his grasp.

 

Oh God.

 

What had she gotten herself in to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if it's out of character for Alphys...or Pap in that case- covers face- this is my first fic Undertale and I just hope to get better as time passes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for clicking this, you don't even know how grateful I am for that! Anyway, so sooooo sorry for the grammar and such, this is the first time I write something in English so I'm trying my hardest to not mess a lot. If you do see an error or something is written wrong , do not be scared to tell me!! I will appreciate it a lot!


End file.
